This invention relates to a laminator for depositing sheets cut from a supply web into desired individual lengths onto a base panel continuously and automatically.
Conventionally, a laminator is designed to apply sheets cut into desired lengths onto a base panel through consecutive steps of transferring the cut leading edge of a supply web to the base panel in motion using vacuum plates, sticking the leading edge thereof onto one end of the base panel, pressing the base panel stuck with the edge of the cut sheet by a pair of rollers for successively press sealing the web onto the base panel as the base panel moves on, temporarily stopping the movement of rollers and the base panel when the rollers approach the other end of the base panel, cutting the web before the base panel in the state wherein the rollers are caused to stop, press sealing the remainder of the cut sheet, which has been cut apart but not yet press sealed, onto the base panel starting to move again, and sending the base panel already press sealed with the cut sheet to the next process. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,380).
In the above conventional apparatus, a vacuum shoe is provided to draw the trailing edge of the cut sheet until it contacts the panel surface. However, the vacuum shoe is stationally disposed, so that it must be extended from cutter means to the panel transport path in order to prevent the trailing edge from dropping onto the panel and wrinkling of the sheet from occurring. That is, the vacuum shoe needs a large space and it is impossible to reduce the distance between a position where the leading edge of the sheet is stuck onto the leading edge of the panel and a position where the leading edge of the panel stuck onto the leading edge of the sheet is pressed by a pair of rollers. Accordingly, the panel, especially when it is thin, is bent by the act of the gravity and abuts on the rollers in such a state that the leading end of the panel slips off the center of the pair of rollers. As a result, wrinkling of the sheet frequently occurs.